The present invention relates generally to the field of photography, and more particularly to providing suggestions for subjects and composition of a photograph.
In general, composition includes the act of combining pieces or other elements to create a whole result. In photography, composition is the inclusion and arrangement of various objects and other visual design elements within an image. An image may include one or more subjects such as a person, object, landmark, or building. Also, the subject may be captured in a certain manner, such as perspective or lighting. The arrangement of subjects and inclusion of various different design elements contribute to the desirability of the captured image.